<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>今晚没有直播 by Barrange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694176">今晚没有直播</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrange/pseuds/Barrange'>Barrange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrange/pseuds/Barrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>今晚没有直播</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白色陶瓷暖气片在初春还在尽职的烘暖房间的空气。被病毒困在家中的高一栋看着电脑上的正在缓冲，小圆圈在转啊转，刷新了几遍网页没有丝毫要打开的趋势。</p><p>他揉了揉头发，耳后燥热的空气逼得他直接关了电脑。“真想回去上海啊”他嘟囔着看了眼床上黑屏的手机“这里配置都不行。”</p><p>想想昨天晚上直播声卡坏掉他只能用手机放bgm，苦闷地连手机都不想刷了。</p><p>“去洗个澡吧”高一栋小心地卸下了薄片隐形眼镜，把衣服胡乱揉在衣篓里赤脚进了浴室。</p><p>高体温一两度的温度却恰到好处地抚平了燥热。精致男孩洗澡步骤太多，等洗完澡做好护肤已经一个半小时过去了。</p><p>擦拭过的发间还带着水珠。“今晚就不直播了”高一栋实在不想再启动那台令人糟心的电脑。</p><p>出了浴室门踩上拖鞋，高一栋这个角度刚好能看到自己没有关门的房间。</p><p>好像有人趴在他的桌子上。</p><p>妈妈在客厅大声和朋友视频。新型冠状病毒时期妈妈是不会放任何人进来的。</p><p>他被惊吓到了，但是随即一想“不行，我可是山东杀鬼王啊。这是什么妖魔鬼怪我得会会他。”于是拿出了玩《甜蜜之家》的勇气进了卧室门，差点就要喊出“臭豆腐腐乳”给自己壮胆了。</p><p>锁上卧室门，没有眼镜的高一栋打算拿手里的毛巾勒|死这个闯入自家房门的人。</p><p>但桌前的人从高一栋进门锁门到走近都是一个姿势，淡定得仿佛他才是这个卧室的主人。</p><p>而走近后高一栋才看清，这是他最熟悉的人。浅蓝色有些支楞的呆毛轻轻晃动，纤细的手指无力地搭在鼠标上，显示器的亮光印入他好看的眸子，打亮了他眼角那颗浅浅的泪痣。</p><p>某幻君。</p><p>还没等他开口，某幻就歪着脑袋转向他：“CPU底卡针都歪了好么，机子不卡才怪。”声音和自己别无二致，但尾声奶得让整个句子听起来像是嗔怪。</p><p>“你……你把我电脑拆了？”高一栋不可置信。</p><p>“我这不是装好了嘛。”某幻翻了个白眼，你洗澡那么长时间，就是把键盘全扣了都组装好了。</p><p>“你到底是怎么进来的？你是谁？你真的存在吗？”这些问题萦绕在高一栋嘴边却问不出来。</p><p>其实高一栋这个鸽子王心里狂喜“是不是以后可以让某幻帮我做视频啦！”</p><p>还没问出声，某幻站起来取过他手里的毛巾帮他擦头发。发尖的水珠滴在脖子上，某幻用手指帮他轻轻抹去。鬓角滑落到下巴的水珠也被用一种极具色情意味的手法勾走。</p><p>高一栋也不甘示弱，解开了某幻胸口红色的领带。</p><p>被按在墙上的某幻瞪大了眼睛，他属于撩完就怂的那种，他躲开了高一栋凑过来的吻，却不小心把脑袋搁在人的肩膀把自己最脆弱的脖颈交了出去。高一栋把他的手摊开十指紧紧相扣按在脑边，他感觉到对方在舔舐着自己的锁骨，唇齿间的热气让室内的潮湿又燥热。对方硬质的黑发扎得自己的脖颈有点痒，他小心的闻着他身上带着沐浴露味道的荷尔蒙眼神渐渐迷离。</p><p>某幻觉得自己的欲望在慢慢抬头，对方显然也注意到了这点，抬起膝盖在他鼓起的裆部慢慢磨蹭。某幻受不住这种刺激呜咽起来。</p><p>“小声一点喔。”高一栋在他耳边低语。趁人不注意把他拦腰抱起扔在床上。</p><p>“没有必要对他温柔，”高一栋想：“反正他也是我的。”</p><p>而且是他自己找上来的。</p><p>他抚摸着某幻丰满鲜艳的嘴唇，这嘴唇太适合含住什么东西了。而他把下体递过去的时候对方毫不犹豫地含住了前端。某幻所做的一切都是为了缓解他的罪恶感的。他小幅度抽动着，前端溢出的液体和某幻的津液混在一起，抽出时还拉出了银丝。他把下体抽出来，把液体涂抹在他的嘴唇上。</p><p>某幻就那么看着他，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，调整了蹲姿改为跪着。高一栋只是想惹他害羞看他难为情的表情，没想到看到了这样淫靡的一幕。他捏住某幻的下巴把充血的性器抵了进去。</p><p>真的很痛。某幻觉得自己嗓子里像是有层薄膜被捅穿了，他皱起眉毛想要吐出来一点，抬头却看见那人凶巴巴的眼神只好慢吞吞动作起来。睫毛被泪水沾湿，某幻小声呜咽起来。</p><p>高一栋抽出还发硬的性器把人拖到床上。某幻摸了摸嗓子，很难受的样子，他刚刚哭红了眼睛，眉骨也是红红的，那颗泪痣显得更加清晰，胸口随着不平稳的呼吸起伏着。</p><p>他看着某幻颤抖的唇吻了上去，这次某幻没有挣扎，于是他更加深了那个吻，起身的时候被某幻拉住了手腕：“别走。”</p><p>某幻心里委屈得很，他不知道是不是自己口活不好被嫌弃了，这样想以后就一直在哭。</p><p>“不走，你点起来的火还得你来灭呢。”高一栋刮了一下他的鼻子。他承认自己动了心，而且某幻温顺的眉眼让他满心的施虐欲。</p><p>他慢慢卷起某幻的线衫，却并没有脱下，“咬着”他说。“一会别叫太大声。”</p><p>某幻就真的乖乖得咬住衣服盖住唇边露出的些许呻吟，高一栋取出抽屉里的护手霜当润滑用，才塞进一根手指某幻就忍不住扭动起身子。</p><p>“这么敏感？”他嗤笑着又塞进一根，温柔地为他扩张。暖气房里虽然温暖，但裸露着身子还是会着凉吧。这样想着，他又俯身去舔某幻的乳尖，又用另一只手照顾另一边。</p><p>在这样的刺激下扩张进行得很顺利，某幻扭动着腰缓缓跟着他手指的节奏渐入佳境，看着他一脸入迷，高一栋干脆直接换上了性器。</p><p>“唔嗯——”某幻似乎被惊到了，抬起手想要打人，但是浑身无力，出手就被对方捉住了，对方还舔着自己的指缝让自己理智尽失。</p><p>高一栋又把他的手压在脑侧，在他身上大开大合地动作着，水声像是海边的波涛一样汹涌，他沦陷在这副美好的肉体上，汗水从鬓角滑落，某幻<br/>为他擦掉，看着他的眼神像是看着这个世上最珍贵的宝物。被频繁蹂躏着前列腺，某幻大口喘息起来，怕被说还是压抑着声音。高一栋看着他软趴趴的样子，像极了塌着耳朵的兔子。</p><p>高潮的时候某幻又哭了出来，原本好听富有磁性嗓音沙哑得不行，但还是一遍遍轻声叫着他的名字。</p><p>被叫名字的他表面还是无动于衷，但动作更快了，冷不丁就被某幻喷薄而出的液体弄湿了小腹。“对不起”某幻脸烧的很红，小声喃喃着，也不管人听不听得见。</p><p>高一栋释放后带着要昏睡过去的某幻去了浴室，冲洗过后才搂着人睡觉。他们现在闻起来就是同样的味道了。哪怕是因为沐浴露。</p><p>高一栋没睡多久，可能就只有一两个小时，醒来后已经能听到窗外的鸟叫了。怀里空空荡荡，要不是因为床头的红色领带，他都要怀疑某幻的存在。</p><p>一直黑屏的手机震动起来，是中国boy兴致勃勃地在谈一个vlog计划，怔怔地听着。</p><p>“某幻你怎么不说话啊？”花少北的声音。他们朋友直接都是把高一栋称作某幻的，现在听到这个名字心脏却漏了半拍。</p><p>“啊，这样啊。”他说。声音却哑得像粗布。</p><p>“某幻怎么了啊？”电话那头像是在小声商量。</p><p>他们没有听到电话这头压抑的哭声。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>